


a fucking, ring pop

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AH YES, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, chat fic, for once, marriage proposals, ring pops...., something other then iwaoi or kyouhaba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: he makes you sweater made of tears, and ya kill him.





	

kurororo: bro   
kurororo: dude

Bowl: yeah what is it

kurororo: I still CANT FUCKING TAKE YOUR USERNAME SERIOUSLY UCKCKCJC

Bowl: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE B OWL

kurororo: BOWL IM HOLLERING

Bowl: lEAVE ME ALONE AMREADY

kurororo: Hhdhdhfhjdjdfj  
kurororo: okay anyways that wasn't the point lolol   
kurororo: okay so did you see Akaashi'a new post???

Bowl: yeah why uwu  
Bowl: hes pretty I know 

kurororo: I wasn't talking about that

Bowl: then whatvare you talking about????

kurororo: uh   
kurororo sent a picture

 

Bowl: oh  
Bowl: WIAT WHAT  
Bowl: I THOUGHT I GAVE HIM A RING POP

kurororo: you what now

Bowl: I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO HIM WITH A RING POP BUT  
Bowl: APPARENTLY   
Bowl: I CONFSSED WITH AN ACTUAL RING  
Bowl: NO WONDER HE WAS CRYING

kurororo: boi   
kurororo: burn your tie

Bowl: I don't have a tie

kurororo: burn yourself

Bowl: WHY

kurororo: how can you not tell what a ring pop and actual ring look like

Bowl: they look the same

kurororo:   
kurororo: I'm crying right now  
kurororo: Kenma's looking at me  
kurororo: they don't look the same at all

 

Bowl: bitch prove it

 

kurororo: why are you like this  
kurororo: I'm fucking tired rn is ont want to deal with tog   
kurororo: anyways, I'm gonna  
kurororo: sleep to beyonce 

Bowl: why not nicki minaj 

kurororo: you tryna ruin my beauty sleep bitch,,

Bowl: I won't hesitate   
Bowl: bitch

 

kurororo: I'm gonna sleep now,  
kurororo: gn 

Bowl: gn!!! I'm gonna try to talk to him tomorrow about the ring pop!!!

kurororo: goodnight....bowl cut

Bowl: LEAVE THE USER NAME ALONE IM BLOKCING YOU

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: yahakyous


End file.
